Maybe this time?
by Lolpower
Summary: Jade and Beck are happily, married but they seem to be missing something... a baby! but getting pregnant doesn't end up being so easy for jade maybe this time the'll get lucky? rated T for mature situations!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:hey this is my first fanfiction please review and i am sorry if i have grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own victorious or any of its characters!**

**ENJOY!**

I don't know why I decided that this time would be any different. I got excited each time again and again, even though deep down I know that there's no chance.

But for some reason this time feels different. I know it's silly, but it does. I really have a good hunch about it this time!  
Pregnancy!  
That's what I'm talking about. My husband, Beck and I, have been trying for over two years. I have had 3 miscarriages and I have pretty much had enough of trying, until today when I found out…

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted to Beck over the phone.  
"Are you sure? "Beck asked.  
"Hell yeah! Why would I lie? Are you calling me a liar?" I yelled irrationally.  
"Whoa. The hormones are getting the best of you already?"  
"Shut up! See you soon. Love you."  
"OK. Love you, too. Bye." Beck hung up the phone and I walked to the kitchen to order Chinese. For some reason I really want Chinese; damn those food cravings!  
I launched myself at Beck and he pulled me into a tight embrace.  
"I love you." he said, looking at me with his big brown eyes,  
"I love you, too. Let's eat. I ordered Chinese." I said, walking into the kitchen which served also as our dining room.  
"So how was work?" I asked. Beck worked as the drama teacher at Hollywood arts.  
"Work was good. There's this new girl, Chloe, she's amazing. I can't wait for our private lessons to start. OK enough about me, how are you?"Beck asked, eyeing my stomach.  
"I am good, I made an appointment with the doctor for tomorrow at 7:30 in the evening."  
"Sounds good. I'm going to go take a shower. Do you want to watch a movie tonight?" Beck asked as he cleared the table.  
"Sure! What should we watch?" I asked, walking towards the DVD rack.  
"Well, on my way home from work I picked up 'What To Expect When You're Expecting!'"  
"Beck!" I whined. "You know I hate stupid chick flicks!" That might've been a little too loud…  
"Come on, sweety. Let's start and then we'll see, OK?" Beck looked at me with his big brown eyes and I just couldn't say no.  
"Fine…go take a shower and I'll make some popcorn."  
Beck left the room and I decided to call Tori. After high school we became really close.  
"Hey Jade! What's up? Everything ok?" Tori asked  
"I am good but I have some good news…"I was forcing myself not to say anything.  
"What's the good new?" Tori asked curiously.  
"I'm PREGNANT!" I screamed through the phone excitedly.  
"O'my God, Jade! I am so happy for you! You and Beck must be so happy!"  
"Yeah, we are. Let's hope for the best!"  
"Yup! When did you find out?"  
"Just this morning, actually. Oh, sorry. Gotta go. I've got popcorn on the stove" I said turning off the flame.  
"Bye. Talk to you later. "I hung up the phone and put the popcorn into a big purple bowl, added some salt and went to sit down on the couch, waiting for Beck.  
I started to think and went into a daze what would happen if i lost this baby? i wouldn't be able to handle another loss!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**ENJOY **

I didn't even realize that Beck was sitting down on the couch next to me.

"What's wrong, babe?" Beck asked, putting his arm around me.  
"I'm scared. I know it sounds crazy for me to be scared but I am." I said, looking at Beck.  
"What are you scared of, Jade?"  
"I am scared that I will lose another baby. I won't be able to handle having another miscarriage!" I said, looking at Beck with tears in my eyes.  
He cuddled me close to him "Don't worry, Jade. I'm here for you. We just need to hope for the best, and there is nothing more we can do. Life is life and we can't always control what happens."  
"I know but I don't want to get too excited and then get let down again!"  
"Jade,stop thinking of the bad. Think of all the good that can happen, ok?" he asked.  
"ok" I said, slowly calming down.  
"Can we start the movie?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
Beck stood up and got the DVD, set up the movie and came back to the couch. The movie began. Halfway through the movie I started feeling cramps in my lower abdomen.  
"Beck" I scarcely whispered.  
"What's wrong babe?" He asked, pausing the movie and turning to me.  
"I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I answered and hurried to the bathroom  
"Jade, you ok?" Beck called after me.  
"No, no. Please not again!" I muttered to myself.  
I started to cry. I leaned on the wall, slowly slipping down 'till i reached the floor.  
"Jade! Are you ok? Let me in!" Beck yelled, knocking on the door rapidly.  
I got up and unlocked the door. The minute I opened the door I fell into Beck's arms, sobbing.  
He must have figured it out. He started to comfort me and half led-half dragged me to our small bedroom.  
I couldn't fall asleep. I looked at the alarm clock- it was 3:45. Beck was sound asleep next to me. He tried to stay up and comfort me but I forced him to go to sleep.  
4:30- I am still awake, blaming myself for all of this.  
5:50- Awake as ever. I got up and walked over to the kitchen and started making myself a cup of coffee. I made my coffee and poured it into my favorite mug.  
I sat down on the couch staring at the blank TV screen. Minutes later I felt Beck's soft lips on my cheek.  
"Good morning, beautiful." Beck whispered in my ear. "How did you sleep?" he asked.  
"I didn't." I answered, looking at Beck straight in the eye.  
"Jade, I'm sorry. Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"You have work today and I didn't want to bother you, you look so peaceful in your sleep"  
"Jade, do you really think I'm planning on going to work today? I called last night to tell them I can't come today. I'm staying home with you today, ok?"  
"Bu-"  
Beck cut me off "I am staying home with you and that's that."  
"Fine... Let's finish the movie. I kinda like it" I said turning on the TV.


End file.
